


[Podfic] Liua

by ImperialMint



Series: little seeds in the sand [podfic collection] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1841896">Liua</a></p><p>Marco might have had to deal with some teasing on his habit of keeping the company of chickens, but it was a habit he didn't want to shake. Of course, when Ace joined, everything shifted a little to the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Liua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841896) by [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint). 



> This was my first try at podficcing. I have a long way to improve so any concrit is greatly appreciated! I have plans to do all of my Marco/Ace fics, so I started with the shortest. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Music is Akikaze no Uta by Akeboshi

**Podfic Length** :  
10:31

 **Download links:**  
mediafire **|**[listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1myw341xgtlom72/%5Bpodfic%5D+Liua.mp3) **|**[download  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1myw341xgtlom72/%5Bpodfic%5D+Liua.mp3)4shared **|** [download](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/OmfEA8u6ce/podfic_Liua.html)

 


End file.
